


Our Sister's Girlfriend (The Peanut Gallery Remix)

by nothorse



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-16
Updated: 2012-04-16
Packaged: 2017-11-03 18:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothorse/pseuds/nothorse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Living vicariously is not necessarily very satisfying, but what can you do when a third of you suddenly dates a cute kickass girl?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Sister's Girlfriend (The Peanut Gallery Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alixtii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alixtii/gifts).
  * Inspired by [My Girlfriend is a Telepath](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7528) by [Alixtii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alixtii/pseuds/Alixtii). 



> Oh my, this was hard. I just hope it works.

"So, are you serious about her?"  
"I don't know yet. I could be. Maybe. Depends on her, too."  
"Don't waffle, sister. We know. We always know how we feel."  
"OK. Yeah. I think I'm serious. Or will be. It's just. I don't know if she is."  
"How can you not—"  
"Because I didn't look. Not until she's—"  
"Getting squeamish?"  
"No. I just want this to work out. For real. And waiting to see. I think it's part of that. OK? So don't you go snooping either, please?"  
"OK"  
"OK"

"She said no snooping."  
"No snooping on Kitty. We're not snooping on Kitty. We're listening in on Mindee. That's just normal."  
"Kitty's has a cute smile."  
"And a pert little—"  
"Yeah."  
"Ooh."  
"Y—Yeah."  
"That feels good."  
"Really good."  
"We think we could get used to this."

"You talked to Bobby."  
"So?"  
"You told him Kitty was hot."  
"Just told him the truth. She is."  
"She really really is, yes."  
"And she tastes great."  
"You stay out of it."  
"Why? We're all always in it anyway."  
"Yeah."

"Listening in?"  
"Kitty's getting mischievous."  
"Really? Wait. Oh. She's so cute."  
"What?"  
"She's teasing Bobby about all of us."  
"She is?"  
"As if it wasn't on our mind too. For a moment at least."  
"Well it still is on mine."  
"Phoebe!"  
"Yes, dearest Irma?"  
"Stop that."  
"Think about it. Tasting her mouth and her body at the same time—"  
"PHOEBE!"  
"I think Celeste should gently suck on her right little tit, I'll take the left and we'll leave the creamy cen—"  
"PHOEBE!"  
"Don't prude out on us now, Mindee."  
"I'm not. Just."  
"Just what?"  
"I want this to work out for me. Us. Kitty and me. Please just stop it. For now."  
"For now. Celeste?"  
"Leave me out of this."  
"We can't. You're, we're in this. Always."

 

"Mindee has a cute bum"  
"You mean we have a cute bum. Or bums, that is"  
"Sure. But in this instance it was Mindee's specifically"  
"Dropping eaves on Kitty?"  
"Nah, on Alfredson. He's perving on Kitty and Mindee."  
"He's an idiot. And we so are goddesses."  
"Goddesses with needs, though, not wrong there."  
"Speak for yourself."  
"So the long shower yesterday—"  
"Was just a shower."  
"Bu—"  
"Just a shower. Drop it."  
"Ugh."  
"What?"  
"Going out with Alfredson."  
"NOT IN A MILLION YEARS!"  
"He heard that."  
"He was supposed to."

_Her breasts are so beautiful and she has the cutest bellybutton and her skin is so soft and she tastes so sweet even when she's sweaty and these little mewling noises and—_  
"Mindee, shut up."  
"Sorry."  
 _And there's the little mole on her left buttock and I can bite her there and she just squirms and—_  
"IRMA!"  
"What?"  
"You're broadcasting."  
"Oh. Sorry. It's just—"  
"We know."  
"Instant replay is all good, Mindee. Just not on heavy rotation."  
"And I want to focus on the shopping. You're distracting. Get something for your girl and for our sanity's sake stop broadcasting."  
"Sorry."

"So, are you OK with it?"  
"With what?"  
"Me having a girlfriend."  
"Asking this now?"  
"You were thinking about it."  
"If I weren't OK, wouldn't it be a bit late?"  
"Yeah. It would. so, are you OK with it?"  
"Yes. Yes, I am. Now go and get your girlfriend something nice."  
"Thank you."  
"For what?"  
"For this."

"Cleared it with Mindee?"  
"Yes."  
"Good. Now come here and help me with this dress."

"A tinfoil hat? Seriously? A tinfoil hat?"  
"What? Who? Where?"  
"James. He's wearing a tinfoil hat to keep us out. Oh. That's why."  
"Let me. Ah. We're certainly acrobatic, aren't we?"  
"That's not acrobatic. That's impossible. No one is that elastic. Well, Reed Richards is, and I wonder how he uses it in the bedroo—"  
"Phoebe!"  
"Aren't you interested? Somebody who can wrap himself—"  
"Phoebe! Stop."  
"Stopping."  
"Wanna do something about James?"  
"Nah. I'll just smile at him next time I see him. That'll make him even more paranoid."

"What's up with Rogue?"  
"Huh?"  
"She's keeping away from Bobby."  
"Dunno. Less into PDA than our sister?"  
"Maybe. Or repressed."  
"Could be. She's from some bible thumper state, isn't she?"  
"You think we should talk to her sometime?"  
"Nah. That's Bobby's prob—"  
"Ooh."  
"What?"  
"Kitty sure tastes good."  
"Oooh. More."  
"More."  
"Will you keep quiet in the peanut gallery? I'm trying to kiss my girlfriend here."  
"Kiss away."  
"We'll keep quiet."  
"You keep kissing"

"Kick their asses!"  
"Woohoo! Go Rogue! Right in the nuts."  
"Hurt them."  
"Mindee! Stop holding back. Just make them go away."  
"And tell them to go fuck a duck."  
"Assholes"  
"Ruining our date."  
"Excuse me. That was my date."  
"So? Same difference."

"Any news?"  
"No."  
"Shh. There's something on the TV."  
"And?"  
"My girlfriend has a cute ass."  
"The fight?"  
"Looks pretty standard. I think they've got it"  
"Do you think Marie misses it?"  
"The fighting?"  
"Yeah."  
"Probably."  
"Yeah she does. Mostly the adrenaline, I think. But—"  
"But what?"  
"I think she did the right thing."  
"Really?"  
"Can you imagine being alone? Completely? I'm sure I don't really want you in my head all the time when I'm with Kitty. But being alone? All the time?"  
"For a while maybe."  
"Maybe."  
"Tell her."  
"Tell her what?"  
"About being alone."  
"And come on up. Let's have some sister time while your girlfriend saves the world."  
"Bring Marie."

"Kitty's calling. She's gonna tell her parents!"  
"Finally."  
"Finally."  
"So?"  
"She's got her Mom."  
"What did she say?"  
"Nothing yet. Still talking about other stuff. And you could just listen in."  
"Nah. This way we keep you from needling Kitty. You'll be to busy relaying."  
"Kitty's stalling."  
"Needle her."  
"She said it. She told her. And now she's telling her about the telepathy."  
"So what does her Mom say."  
"Oh."  
"Oh?"  
"She said 'Oh'"  
"Oh."  
"Good 'Oh' or bad 'Oh'?"  
"Good 'Oh', I think. She invited me for the holidays! Do we ski? We don't ski! I can't ski! I'll embarrass—"  
"Breathe. Kitty can teach you."  
"Hands on teaching, I'd say."  
"Phoebe!"  
"So Christmas?"  
"Hanukkah."  
"Details."  
"Yeah. We're, Kitty and me, we're supposed to come up for two weeks. Two weeks. And we'll go skiing."  
"You'll be away from us."  
"You'll be alone."  
"No. Not alone. I'll be with Kitty."


End file.
